violetta22fandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Groźba, piosenki (odcinek 214)
'Groźba, piosenki '''to 54 odcinek trzeciego sezonu serialu ''Violetta. Opis Violetta mówi Alex'owi, że chce być szczęśliwa i być z kimś, kto będzie dla niej wsparciem i przyjacielem. Alex mówi Violetcie, że ta osoba istnieje i może być bliżej, niż jej się wydaje. German mówi Angie, że nigdy by nie chciał, by ona odeszła, i że Priscilla nie rozumie natury ich relacji, ale to jej wkrótce przejdzie. Angie tłumaczy Germanowi, że Priscilla prawie odeszła i on nie widzi problemu. German przekonuje Angie, by została, mówiąc jej, że jego problemy z Priscillą nie są aż tak poważne. Priscilla każe Ludmile przyznać się do oddania Violetcie pamiętnika. Ludmiła zaprzecza temu. Diego i Francesca podsłuchują awanturę, ale nie udaje im się niczego usłyszeć. Widząc Naty i Felipe całujących się, Maxi ucieka z żalem. Naty mówi Felipe, że nie może przestać myśleć o Maxim i nie może rozpocząć nowego związku. Felipe rozumie Naty i proponuje jej przyjaźń. Gregorio przyjmuje propozycję Jade. Alex mówi Gery, że Violetta zdecydowała się zapomnieć o Leonie. Gery mówi Alex'owi, że za każdym razem, gdy widzi Violettę i Leona razem, czuje, że coś ich łączy, więc nie mogą jeszcze świętować. Ze smutku po tym, co widział, Maxi komponuje nową piosenkę i Leon, który też jest trochę rozżalony, przyłącza się do niego. Andres namawia Leona i Maxiego, by wspólnie poszli na imprezę, a tak oni poprawią sobie humor. Gery wszystko słyszy. Diego i Francesca wyjawiają Camili swoje podejrzenia co do Priscilli i cała trójka próbuje uniknąć tematu rozmowy, gdy Violetta się pojawia, ale udaje się jej ich przejrzeć. Diego mówi dziewczynom, że dobrze zna Priscillę, w której coś mu nie pasowało. Priscilla przerywa rozmowę i wyprasza Diega, Francescę i Camilę. Priscilla każe Violetcie uważać na Diega. Violetta tłumaczy Priscilli, że Diego się zmienił. Priscilla natomiast mówi, że prawdziwe oblicze człowieka się nie zmienia. Camila widzi, jak Naty ogląda na tablecie teledysk do "Friends till the end", a szczególnie fragmenty z Maxim. Naty mówi Camili, że Felipe ją pocałował i to jej przypomniało, że jedyne, o czym myśli, to miłość do Maxiego. Na imprezie Leon i Maxi nie są w nastroju na zabawę i chcą już wyjść, ale Andres próbuje ich przekonać, by zostali. Gery przychodzi i próbuje namówić Leona do zabawy. Gery dzwoni do Violetty z komórki Leona, którą kładzie na kanapie. Violetta odbiera telefon i słyszy, jak Leon i Gery rozmawiają. Gdy Leon zauważa, że jego komórka zniknęła, Gery przerywa połączenie z Violettą i rzuca telefon na podłogę. Violetta oddzwania do Leona i w ten sposób Andres znajduje komórkę, którą daje Leonowi. Violetta mówi Leonowi, iż cieszy się, że on się pozbierał, więc ona zrobi to samo. Nazajutrz Francesca pokazuje Violetcie i Oldze magazyn ze zdjęciem pocałunku Naty i Felipe na okładce. Gdy Violetta pokazuje jej ten magazyn, Ludmiła wścieka się. Jade i Gregorio ogłaszają Germanowi, Angie i Priscilli, że urządzają przedstawienie, by pozyskać nowego sponsora. Angie nie jest zadowolona z tego, że Gregorio pracuje z Jade. Priscilla mówi Angie, że ona musi odłożyć na bok problemy osobiste z Jade. Angie tłumaczy Priscilli, że jeśli Jade współpracuje z Gregorio, to będzie tylko źle. Priscilla mówi Angie, że muszą działać bez względu na to, co myśli Jade. Angie i Priscilla pytają Germana, który nie słuchał dyskusji, bo patrzył w komputer, co on o tym myśli. German mówi, że Jade może pomóc, mimo, że będzie ciężko ją znosić, co nie podoba się Angie. Gdy Olga śpiewa, idąc ulicą, Nicolas ją słyszy i jest pod wrażeniem. Nicolas proponuje Oldze, by zaśpiewała w jego sieci hoteli. Olga mówi Nicolasowi, że ma przecież swój zespół. Nicolas mówi Oldze, że Beto mógłby jej towarzyszyć, ale Ramallo nie jest na jego poziomie. Angie przychodzi do Violetty, która śpiewała "Algo se enciende", i przyłącza się do niej. German przychodzi i prosi Violettę, by nie przejęła się problemami w ich domu, bo to są sprawy dorosłych. Violetta mówi Angie, że Priscilla ma rację, i mówi cioci, że ona jest zakochana w jej tacie i nie może temu przez całe życie zaprzeczyć. Angie zaprzecza wszystkiemu. Rozmowę podsłuchuje Priscilla. Na planie teledysku, Juan mówi chłopakom, że widział nagranie ich występu na stronie internetowej Studia, i mówi im, że nie mogą wystąpić w żadnym projekcie bez zgody wytwórni, bo mają kontrakt na wyłączność. Camila pokazuje Naty magazyn z nią i Felipe na okładce. Maxi i Federico też widzą okładkę i nie są zadowoleni. Matylda przychodzi na plan i Maxi jest z tego zadowolony, co nie podoba się Naty. Podczas przerw między scenami, Ezequiel próbuje poderwać Camilę. Broduey robi się z tego powodu zazdrosny. Podczas kręcenia sceny, Naty widzi, jak Maxi śpiewa dla Matyldy. Ludmiła przychodzi i krzyczy na Naty za okładkę magazynu, mówiąc jej, że da jej popalić. Federico przygląda się kłótni. Maxi mówi Matyldzie, że nie chciał się z nią całować, bo zdawało mu się, że nadal coś czuje do Naty, ale pomylił się, i że ma nadzieję, by oni mieli jeszcze szansę. Naty słyszy rozmowę, co ją zasmuca. Broduey ostrzega Camilę, że Ezequiel próbuje ją poderwać, ale ona mu nie wierzy. Ezequiel mówi Camili, że uwielbia ją, i proponuje jej spotkanie. Felipe mówi dziennikarzom, że zakończył związek z Ludmiłą. Ludmiła przerywa wywiad, ogłaszając dziennikarzom, że ona i Felipe nigdy nie byli parą, a związek był tylko dla reklamy. Priscilla przychodzi do Violetty i grozi, że ona pozna jej prawdziwe oblicze, jak znów spróbuje namówić Angie, by wróciła do Germana. Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Odcinki